


Pocks Upon Us

by Zen



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Other, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/pseuds/Zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy can't get laid, and ponders Joe's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocks Upon Us

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Originally posted January 29th, 2004

Pocks Upon Us

Billy comes home much earlier than he wants to, still feeling restless and wired from too much coke and no sex. He kept striking out with the ladies all night, and it's pissing him off, because now that the band is starting to get known, even has an album out, for fucks sake, he should be fighting off the punk rock kittens with a club. He asks himself if he's really that ugly, as he shoves open the door to their new shitty apartment. It's a step up from their last shitty apartment, this one has less bugs. Someday, Billy promises himself as he kicks off his boots, he's going to live somewhere with more than one room and no mother fucking bugs.

He locks the door behind him and is hit with the smell of beer farts and Joe's breath, and hears Joe snoring so loud the paint should be falling off the wall. There goes Billy's last plan to work off some of this fucking energy. He was sure that he could start a fight with Joe, and then either beat the shit out of each other, or ya know, get fucked and let Joe think he won. Instead, Billy sees that Joe is passed out cold, on his back, spread out so he's taking up the entire space on the bed.

"You're really fuckin' beautiful, asshole. Just what I want to come to." Billy bitches at Joe's unconscious form, and sits on the floor next to the bed.

He pulls out the last joint he has, the one he was thinking about sharing with Joe, and lights it.

"Fuck you, I'll smoke it myself," he tells passed out Joe, who keeps snoring.

He sits, his knees bouncing from the coke still running through him, and smokes the joint with satisfaction. He stares at Joe's profile, and wonders how someone as ugly as Joe is gets laid as easily and often as he does. It's not right, because Joe is always teasing Billy about being the pretty one, but if he's so goddam pretty why couldn't he get laid tonight?

He looks even closer at Joe's face, and tonight it seems like the pock marks and acne scars are even more pronounced than usual. Joe's greasy skin is shining under the overhead bulb that hangs from the ceiling. The skin on Joe's cheek is like a mine field, and Billy stares even closer at the individual scars. Like snowflakes, Billy thinks, each one unique in it's shape and size. He imagines erasing them from Joe's face, wondering if he'd be a good looking guy without all the pock marks on his face. He wouldn't look as mean or scary, that's for fucking sure.

Billy sits back and takes another big hit from the joint, still staring at Joe. What if, Billy thinks, what if he had Joe's nasty, ugly skin? Then, would Billy be as intimidating, would people be afraid of him they way they are of Joe? He imagines what he would look like, and decides, no, if he had Joe's greasy, pock marked skin it would just make Billy more of a target. It would just be one more flaw, one more weakness that could be abused and exposed. So why isn't it like that for Joe? Why is Joe's nasty, fucked up skin ten times thicker than Billy's ever will be?

The End


End file.
